


Cupcakes

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [10]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: Cupcakes, Cute, Flour fight, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: The rest of the morning was spent with the two of them listening to the radio, making their second batch of cupcake mix while the first batch cooked. Andrew slowly poured the flour into the large bowl by tapping the bowl he held, managing to spill some on Garrett.“Oh shit Garrett I am so sorry,” He apologized immediately, hand in front of his mouth in shock.  Garrett looked at his shirt for a moment then back at Andrew. In complete silence he reached over, grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at the smaller male.The red head stumbled back in shock and looked at Garrett, the brunette smiling.“Oh its on,” He declared, surging forward to grab some flour.





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written these two so please go easy on me :3

Andrew came to consciousness slowly. He groaned and reached out for the warmth that usually slept beside him, only to be met with cold sheets. Frowning Andrew opened his eyes and looked around, not seeing any sign of Garrett.   
Pulling himself out of bed, Andrew slipped on one of Garrett's shirts over his boxers, making his way downstairs in search of the other male.   
The two of them had been living in Shane’s office while their flat was fumigated. What was only meant to be six hours ended up taking a whole week, it wasn’t ideal, but they’d made it work. Today was their second to last day in the office.  
Something Andrew was happy about. As nice as the place was, he just wanted to be back home with Garrett.   
The same Garrett who was singing along to the radio. 

Andrew walked to the kitchen area and couldn’t help but smile. There was Garrett in shorts and a t-shirt getting baking ingredients ready, his back to Andrew.   
“Gar?” Andrew asked still sleepy, causing his boyfriend to turn around, “what are you doing?” He gave a small smile.   
Garrett grinned,   
“Well it’s almost Valentine’s Day, so I thought why not celebrate early and make some cupcakes, you wanna help me?”   
“I wanna go back to bed and cuddle,” Andrew rubbed his eyes, reminding Garrett of a kitten.   
“Tell you what, how about we make cupcakes then take a nap and cuddle, sound good?” Garrett asked.  
Andrew looked around the kitchen for a moment before deciding,   
“Hug now and I’ll help,” He said, holding his arms out, “with the promise of more later.”   
“Of course,” Garrett promised wrapping his arms around Andrew, the smaller male melting into the hug. He always felt safe in Garrett arms. Safe and protected, even if Garrett did scare easily.  
With a squeeze Garrett kissed the top of Andrews head and the two of them got to work. 

The rest of the morning was spent with the two of them listening to the radio, making their second batch of cupcake mix while the first batch cooked. Andrew slowly poured the flour into the large bowl by tapping the bowl he held, managing to spill some on Garrett.   
“Oh shit Garrett I am so sorry,” He apologized immediately, hand in front of his mouth in shock. Garrett looked at his shirt for a moment then back at Andrew. In complete silence he reached over, grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at the smaller male.   
The red head stumbled back in shock and looked at Garrett, the brunette smiling.   
“Oh its on,” He declared, surging forward to grab some flour. 

The next fifteen minutes was spent with the boys throwing flour over one another, Garrett ending it by catching Andrew around the waist and kissing him softly. They pulled back and smiled,   
“Hey,” Garrett said softly.  
“Hey,” Andrew smiled, wrapping his arms around Garrett’s neck as they swayed gently.   
“You have flour in your hair,” Garrett said with a soft smile, running his hands through Andrew’s hair in hopes of getting the white powder out. Andrew smiled at the motion, Garrett's hands moving to cup his face before kissing him again.   
The timer made the two jump apart and laugh, moving to get the cupcakes out of the oven.   
They checked the cakes were cooked before setting them on the cooling rack, sorting and putting the second batch in to bake.   
“We should wash up,” Andrew said, looking around at the mess they’d made.   
“Good idea,” Garrett agreed. 

By the time the two were done and had made loads of frosting the second batch was done. Garrett set them on another cooling rack while Andrew got the first batch ready for decorating.   
They then proceeded to decorate them, Andrew swiping some icing on Garrett's nose. The taller male slowly put his piping back down before scooping Andrew up, earning a surprised yelp.   
The two of them laughed and Garrett spun around twice then stopped, continuing to hold the smaller male. Andrew wrapped his legs around Garrett's waist, arms around his neck and smiled at him.   
“We need a shower,” Garrett declared.  
“What about the cupcakes?” Andrew asked.   
“Eh they can wait,” Garrett replied, kissing his boyfriend softly before carrying him to the bathroom.


End file.
